Parecenormal
by Lily'wiky
Summary: Sólo estoy haciendo un Preview leanlo si les gusta lo termino
1. Preview

Qué bien se siente poder respirar tranquila, literalmente, la semana pasada tenia tubos por la nariz y en todos lados, fue traumático pero ya lo había superado no hubieron complicaciones durante la operación y afortunadamente todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nadie tenía la certeza de que iba poder volver a mi vida normal pero aquí estaba mirando al cielo, como odiaba esas cosas cursis pero qué más daba había que admitir que era lindo y satisfactorio. Debido que en algún momento del día tenía que pararme y seguir con mi camino, de nuevo literalmente, lo hice y me puse en marche afortunadamente me encontraba en el parque y sólo tenía que dar algunos pasos pero mi holgazanería ya me había traicionado muchas veces y habían momentos en los que ni siquiera me permitía arrastrar los pies, pero este no era el caso. Particularmente ese día tenía unas ganas horribles de moverme, nunca antes las había sentido entonces por instinto y como una forma de complacer a mi cuerpo, empecé a correr y crucé la pista entonces el destino parece que me jugó una mala pasada.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que pasar para que pudiera entender la gravedad de mi situación, no tenía nada que ver con la salud más bien lo contrario todo parecía ser mi culpa, en otras palabras yo me causaba daño. Bueno tenían razón de haber llegado a esas conclusiones ya que yo misma no me permitía hacer cosas normales como ver películas románticas o cosas de esa naturaleza porque mi organismo simplemente no lo toleraba, pero ese golpe; digo golpe para minimizar la situación porque ese maniático me había arrastrado algunos metros de donde me encontraba con su volvo del año, no sufrió muchos daños, me refiero al volvo, pero yo bueno no me acuerdo, así que no daré detalles. Lo único que recuerdo vagamente es ver al chico que manejaba le calculaba sus 20 años y al copiloto que parecía menor se me hacía de 15 años y los dos haciendo una mueca de dolor y sorpresa al mismo tiempo y luego pff todo se nublo.

Ya había pasado por esto así que no era nada nuevo, no me llevaron a ningún lado recuperé la conciencia y el equilibrio rápidamente como para gritarles el repertorio de malas palabras que tenía recorvado para una ocasión como esta. No deje que me ayudaran, soy muy orgullosa. El chico de 20 salió del auto, se toco la cabeza y exclamó.

- Carambas, estás bien, que golpe amiga – y sonrió de costado, apuesto que lo hacía siempre con las chicas.

- Mientras se expresaba el de 20, el de supuestamente 15 salió del auto.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo?, lo sentimos – creo que notaron que estaba molesta.

- No, yo puedo. Adios – siempre cortante.

- Bueno entonces, suerte para la próxima – dijo el de 20 viendo su reloj y dándose vuelta.

- Mat, no podemos dejarla aca… - y empezó una discusión que ni me moleste en escuchar.

- Podemos llevarte a algún lado – se iba acercando el menor.

- No, ya me voy – volité mi rostro y caminé los pasos que quedaban para mi casa.

Pensé que iba a ser peor así que mis expectativas no eran tan altas, dejando lo del golpe a un lado seguí mi camino y sentí que poco a poco me iba agotando cada vez más, pensé que era por el golpe, y no le tomé importancia llegue a mi departamento y odie haber comprado el del tercer piso me sentía tan cansada y ni siquiera había ascensor entonces me resigne a subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué hice el esfuerzo para poner la llave correctamente en la cerradura era extraño que los ojos se me cerraran a esa hora de la mañana, logré echarme en la cama de mi habitación y caer dormida cuando desperté recordé que el doctor había recetado descanso y que me iba a sentir cansada por varios días. Sonó el teléfono.

- Hola, estás bien quería saber cómo seguías – parecía obligado a decir esas palabras.

- Sí, estoy mejor. Fan puedes venir por mi tengo hambre y no quiero cocinar – Me seguía sintiendo cansada.

- Claro, cámbiate que en un rato estoy saliendo. – Parecía ocupado.

- Ya, ya gracias. Nos vemos.

Sabía que alistarme iba a ser una tarea difícil si iba a salir con Estefan, pero me arriesgué decidí vestirme como él quería, acaso no entendía que mi estilo era más como que "recién me levanto y me pongo lo primero que veo en el armario". Me puse leggins negras con un polo a rayas negro y blanco, me parecía lindo era algo alto adelante y atrás bajo, el cuello era ancho y dejaba ver ligeramente los hombros, qué más da me dejé llevar por el par de zapatillas marca DC. Solté mi cabello lo puse todo para un lado y aplasté mis mejillas para que pareciera rubor, me puso delineador y bajé. Fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida china.

- Tienes que cuidarte – Tan lindo. – No quiero tener que cuidarte después – me sonrió.

- ¿Me puedes responder algo? – alzó las cejas mientras sorbía los fideos de la sopa. – ¿Por que eres la única cosa en el mundo que me mueve?

- Soy una persona, no una cosa. Y en todo caso la respuesta sería porque nos encantamos – se acercó ligeramente y me sonrió cerca. Ese chico sí que sabía ponerme de buenas.

- Me atropellaron – le dije después de un rato.

- Enserio, no me sorprende. Me parece que pronto tendré que ser tu niñero me volteo un segundo y ya estás debajo de un auto. Creo que te pondré un chip o algo para poder moverte así como un robot o algo así.

- Si, si – miré hacia un lado – No – eché a reír.


	2. Capitulo 1

Qué bien se siente poder respirar tranquila, literalmente, la semana pasada tenia tubos por la nariz y en todos lados, fue traumático pero ya lo había superado no hubieron complicaciones durante la operación y afortunadamente todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nadie tenía la certeza de que iba poder volver a mi vida normal pero aquí estaba mirando al cielo, como odiaba esas cosas cursis pero qué más daba había que admitir que era lindo y satisfactorio. Debido que en algún momento del día tenía que pararme y seguir con mi camino, de nuevo literalmente, lo hice y me puse en marche afortunadamente me encontraba en el parque y sólo tenía que dar algunos pasos pero mi holgazanería ya me había traicionado muchas veces y habían momentos en los que ni siquiera me permitía arrastrar los pies, pero este no era el caso. Particularmente ese día tenía unas ganas horribles de moverme, nunca antes las había sentido entonces por instinto y como una forma de complacer a mi cuerpo, empecé a correr y crucé la pista entonces el destino parece que me jugó una mala pasada.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que pasar para que pudiera entender la gravedad de mi situación, no tenía nada que ver con la salud más bien lo contrario todo parecía ser mi culpa, en otras palabras yo me causaba daño. Bueno tenían razón de haber llegado a esas conclusiones ya que yo misma no me permitía hacer cosas normales como ver películas románticas o cosas de esa naturaleza porque mi organismo simplemente no lo toleraba, pero ese golpe; digo golpe para minimizar la situación porque ese maniático me había arrastrado algunos metros de donde me encontraba con su volvo del año, no sufrió muchos daños, me refiero al volvo, pero yo bueno no me acuerdo, así que no daré detalles. Lo único que recuerdo vagamente es ver al chico que manejaba le calculaba sus 20 años y al copiloto que parecía menor se me hacía de 15 años y los dos haciendo una mueca de dolor y sorpresa al mismo tiempo y luego pff todo se nublo.

Ya había pasado por esto así que no era nada nuevo, no me llevaron a ningún lado recuperé la conciencia y el equilibrio rápidamente como para gritarles el repertorio de malas palabras que tenía recorvado para una ocasión como esta. No deje que me ayudaran, soy muy orgullosa. El chico de 20 salió del auto, se toco la cabeza y exclamó.

- Carambas, estás bien, que golpe amiga – y sonrió de costado, apuesto que lo hacía siempre con las chicas.

- Mientras se expresaba el de 20, el de supuestamente 15 salió del auto.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo?, lo sentimos – creo que notaron que estaba molesta.

- No, yo puedo. Adios – siempre cortante.

- Bueno entonces, suerte para la próxima – dijo el de 20 viendo su reloj y dándose vuelta.

- Mat, no podemos dejarla aca… - y empezó una discusión que ni me moleste en escuchar.

- Podemos llevarte a algún lado – se iba acercando el menor.

- No, ya me voy – volité mi rostro y caminé los pasos que quedaban para mi casa.

Pensé que iba a ser peor así que mis expectativas no eran tan altas, dejando lo del golpe a un lado seguí mi camino y sentí que poco a poco me iba agotando cada vez más, pensé que era por el golpe, y no le tomé importancia llegue a mi departamento y odie haber comprado el del tercer piso me sentía tan cansada y ni siquiera había ascensor entonces me resigne a subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué hice el esfuerzo para poner la llave correctamente en la cerradura era extraño que los ojos se me cerraran a esa hora de la mañana, logré echarme en la cama de mi habitación y caer dormida cuando desperté recordé que el doctor había recetado descanso y que me iba a sentir cansada por varios días. Sonó el teléfono.

- Hola, estás bien quería saber cómo seguías – parecía obligado a decir esas palabras.

- Sí, estoy mejor. Fan puedes venir por mi tengo hambre y no quiero cocinar – Me seguía sintiendo cansada.

- Claro, cámbiate que en un rato estoy saliendo. – Parecía ocupado.

- Ya, ya gracias. Nos vemos.

Sabía que alistarme iba a ser una tarea difícil si iba a salir con Estefan, pero me arriesgué decidí vestirme como él quería, acaso no entendía que mi estilo era más como que "recién me levanto y me pongo lo primero que veo en el armario". Me puse leggins negras con un polo a rayas negro y blanco, me parecía lindo era algo alto adelante y atrás bajo, el cuello era ancho y dejaba ver ligeramente los hombros, qué más da me dejé llevar por el par de zapatillas marca DC. Solté mi cabello lo puse todo para un lado y aplasté mis mejillas para que pareciera rubor, me puso delineador y bajé. Fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida china.

- Tienes que cuidarte – Tan lindo. – No quiero tener que cuidarte después – me sonrió.

- ¿Me puedes responder algo? – alzó las cejas mientras sorbía los fideos de la sopa. – ¿Por que eres la única cosa en el mundo que me mueve?

- Soy una persona, no una cosa. Y en todo caso la respuesta sería porque nos encantamos – se acercó ligeramente y me sonrió cerca. Ese chico sí que sabía ponerme de buenas.

- Me atropellaron – le dije después de un rato.

- Enserio, no me sorprende. Me parece que pronto tendré que ser tu niñero me volteo un segundo y ya estás debajo de un auto. Creo que te pondré un chip o algo para poder moverte así como un robot o algo así.

- Si, si – miré hacia un lado – No – eché a reír.

- Sabes que te quiero y por eso mismo quiero lo mejor para mi bien y si tú estás bien entonces yo no tengo que sufrir las consecuencias. – se puso todo dramático y miró al horizonte – A veces pienso que eres un imán de accidentes o algo así no lo sé, eres difícil.

- Ja – riza irónica – ¿Dices que yo soy difícil y tú?, fácil te crees.

- Mira April, lo que te digo es muy enserio tu sabes lo que me podrías causar si es que te pasara algo simplemente no lo soportaría – casi exploto de la risa.

- Ya, ya basta por ahora; me empalagas con tu dulzura, ¿nos vamos? – Me levanté.

- Si, - me miró atónito vaciló por un segundo - si espera a que pague.

Pagó y nos fuimos estuvo un par de horas en mi departamento básicamente el tiempo se fue por completo hablando y mirándonos a los ojos, sólo hablamos. Así éramos, se despidió y me fui a dormir, a decir verdad esperaba a que se vaya porque enserio tenía ganas de dormir, como tengo la mala costumbre de no ponerme la pijama, usualmente, me acosté así y sonó el timbre de mi casa. Arrastré mis pies casi por instinto hasta el intercomunicador.

Contesté y resultó ser que era el copiloto del auto con el que me "atropellaron", aparentemente quería verme así que le abrí la puerta y lo hice subir, hablamos un rato y descubrí que aunque parecía de 15 años en realidad tenía 20 y el otro, el conductor era su hermano tenía 22. Era muy lindo y aparentemente, perfecto en todos los sentidos pero tenía tanto cansancio que ni siquiera le preste mucha atención. 

- Entonces te encuentras bien ¿verdad? - parecía que ya se iba, se levantó del sofá.

- Si, si aguarda no quieres algo de tomar – me levanté y sin esperar respuesta le serví un vaso de jugo.

- Oh, gracias pero ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas - recibió muy cordialmente su vaso y lo acercó a su boca.

- Me llamo April, siento mucho estar muy cansada es que me operaron recientemente y… bueno tu sabes cómo es eso – me acomodé bien en el sofá.

- Si, no importa enserio; bueno yo me llamo Jace – sacó algo del bolsillo de su camisa – acá esta mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa me llamas a cualquier hora ni lo dudes, quiero – dejó el vaso en la mesita de alado – quiero disculparme por mi hermano estaba muy apurado, y tenía que irse; yo francamente pensaba que estabas molesta pero si estás bien entonces ¿Todo bien verdad? – Esta vez se levantó después de ver que yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Si no hay problema y como ya tengo 18, no tendrás que preocuparte por mis padres – le sonreí.

- Claro.

Lo acompañé a la puerta, se fue y me fui a mi cuarto me entró una curiosidad enorme por ver que decía la tarjeta que me dio y saber más de él. "Jace Pelz Arándana" también tenía su teléfono celular al igual que su dirección.

Pasaron varios días y un montón de encuentros con Estefan, siempre tan lindo él. Me olvidé por completo del accidente automovilístico y seguí con vida. A pintar como siempre lo hago, soy pintora y estudiaba en Bellas Artes pero un incidente me obligó a dejar mis estudios pero qué más da en realidad no me gustaba mucho eso de que tenía que pintar cosas específicas cuando realmente quería hacer cosas diferentes, era algo así como una rebelde en lo que respecta al arte. Seguía hablando con Jace aunque no mucho, lo normal.

- Estefan.

- Dime – me miraba con sus preciosos ojos color caramelo, que se me hacían tan irresistibles al mismo tiempo recogía el cabello de mi frente.

- Te quiero, sabes – me mordí el labio inferior y rogué a dios que me mantuviera estable.

- Si lo sé yo también. – Me dio un beso tan lindo, suave y cálido. Escondía perfectamente el resto de sus sentimientos cuando estaba con él. Sabía que él tenía problemas en su casa, con su mamá y todo lo que pasaba, y asumía que yo era la única que lo distraía de eso siquiera por un rato. Seguí besándolo era tan lindo, sus cabellos tan sedosos, perfecto o al menos eso creía.

- Mejor me voy antes de…- Me sonrió y me abrió sus brazos, no me quería ir para nada, pero sabía que si no me iba en ese momento bueno tendríamos que ser más responsables.

- No, te dejaré ir – me acogió en sus brazos y me dio un beso extraordinario, me dejó sin aliento sólo me separé de él para poder coger un poco de aire. Sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda y su ansiedad recorriendo mi piel, me solté lentamente me terminé para delante de él; le di un último beso en la mejilla y me despedí. Vi sus ojos vacilantes entre varios sentimientos no pude diferenciar si era de ira o pena. No le di importancia y recorrí su casa bacía antes de cerrar la puerta.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres.

- Hola, - me senté en el bancó que había en la cocina.

- April – me miró mi mamá mientras mi papá entraba a la casa por la puerta del garaje parecía que estuviera viendo algunas cosas allí adentro.

- Madre – le puse un tono cómico a mi voz.

- Hija, yo – se corrigió – nosotros debemos decirte algo, pero antes que todo quiero que quede bien claro que lo hacemos por tu bien.

- April, tu sabes que …

- Papá al grano – me senté esperando una gran charla. Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi zona de estabilidad, ya habíamos arreglado que ellos serían unos padres liberales y que me iban a dejar hacer mi vida como se me pegue la gana, de modo que este tipo de conversaciones ya no se encontraba en mi lista de cosas regulares.

Entonces después de unos cuantos rodeos más empezó una conversación en la que decían que Estefan me había engañado mientras yo estaba enferma en el hospital, y que se habían enterado de la supuesta traición por las personas del barrio. Me dijeron también que no tenía que estar enojado con él, que me debería explicar las cosas antes

- Hija primero tienes que hablar con él.

- No tienes que molestarte con él, primero hablen

- ¿Qué? – me quedé sorprendida por esas palabras. – No, si yo debería estar molesta con ustedes, par de chismosos, la gente habla pavadas me vienen a hablar de algo que podría ser cierto, acordamos que no me iban a decir nada acerca de mi vida y aquí estamos los tres, haciendo que, pues hablando de eso. Acaso nunca van a entender ya lo acordamos, déjenme en paz, y por último si fuese verdad este supuesto engaño del que hablan me gustaría enterarme yo sola, no por un chisme que escucharon mis padres que viven lejos de mí y de él, como que no tienes sentido ¿verdad? – Me molesté tanto, demasiado diría yo, que no esperé ni un segundo más para largarme de una manera triunfal como si hubiese ganado algo se esa casa, cuando la verdad era que quería quedarme y discutir un rato más, pero algo dentro de mi decía que me tenía que ir de allí.

Entré en el auto y empecé el camino a la casa de Estefan, el protagonista de mi historia, a mitad de camino marqué a su teléfono y no me contestó, las palabras de mis padres resonaban en mi cabeza, pero al fin no le tome la mayor importancia no había dado un discurso por las puras.

Aunque un poco molesta seguí mi camino, pero finalmente me di cuenta que si no me contestaba entonces tenía que descargarme en otra persona, saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón y prendí la luz del auto para ver mejor la dirección en ella. Me dirigí a la casa de Jace. 

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?, que sorpresa – Me atendió en la puerta de su casa y miró adentro a ver si alguien lo estaba mirando, me sonrió – Mejor hablamos afuera. – metí mis manos a los bolsillo y di un paso atrás para sentarme en la pequeña escalera de la puerta.

- Bueno, y me metí en problemas con tus padres. – se sentí junto a mí.

- No, para nada no saben nada de eso. Más bien yo.

- Enserio, haber como es eso.

- No, nada no quiero involucrarte – hice un gesto con la boca.

- Entonces, porque estás acá - me miró, no había notado que sus ojos eran verdes muy bonitos dicho de paso.

- Yo, yo – miré al piso – que! me estás votando – me volví y en ese preciso momento el recuerdo de la posible traición de Estefan me vino a la cabeza, y aunque no me estaba viendo al espejo en ese momento sabía que mi expresión no ayudaba a ocultar mis sentimientos.

- Te pasa algo – me pregunto preocupado, irguiéndose y hasta ese momento no me había fijado que sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados.

- No, yo, yo bueno sí…. – la coincidencia más grande del mundo, mi celular sonó en ese preciso momento y el identificador marco Estefan 


End file.
